


Sam's Theory

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gun Kink, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam thinks Jody likes guns.





	Sam's Theory

Sam noticed it the first time he was cleaning his gun around her.  Jody’s eyes watched his hands carefully, entranced with the way his fingers were taking apart the weapon, cleaning it, and putting it back together.  She started nibbling on her bottom lip at some point, and by the time Sam was done cleaning, she’d left for the bathroom.

He tested his theory a few more times before actually bringing it up.  Finally they were on a hunt with just the two of them, Dean staying behind to work on something with Cas.  Sam cleaned a spare gun better than he’d ever cleaned one before, storing it in the bedside table of the motel they were staying carefully wrapped in a handtowel.  

As usual, once the ghouls were taken care of Sam and Jody shared a steamy shower and fell into bed together, eager to let off the rest of the pent up energy from the fight.

Sam took Jody apart, piece by piece.  He nuzzled her neck the way she liked, suckled on her breasts, made her come on his tongue.  He touched and nibbled and licked and teased every inch of her body, making sure that she was blissed out and happy.  If he was wrong about this, he at least wanted her to be relaxed when she said no.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” he murmured against her lips after her second orgasm, this one from his fingers at her pussy and his mouth on her neck.  She was sure to have hickies dotting her skin when they woke, but neither of them could care.

“Hmm?” she answered, not willing or able to form words at the moment.  He reached over to the drawer, pulling out the clean gun.  She almost started, but he calmed her quickly.

“Not loaded, freshly cleaned,” he assured her.  He looked at her meaningfully.  “I think you’ll like this,” he hoped.  He waited for her to nod before bringing the muzzle of the gun to her shoulder.

She shivered at the cool touch of it, but at the same time she bit back a whimper.

So he was right.

Sam traced it down to her breasts, circling each of her nipples with the muzzle before continuing on lower, smiling as her legs spread wider.  When he looked up at her face, her eyes were closed but her mouth was open in a pant, obviously wanting more.

He brought it down between her legs, carefully sliding the muzzle between her pussy lips.  Jody gasped, her head shooting up to watch now.  Sam found her clit with the muzzle, circling it carefully.  The way he was holding the gun, it was as though he were going to shoot her right in the cunt.

Jody noticed that, too, and just a few more rubs against her clit and pussy lips had her coming again, this time coating Sam’s gun with her wetness.  He smiled, pulling the gun away before replacing it with his cock, eager to finally sink inside of her after all of the foreplay.  He made a mental note to clean the gun nice and good in the morning, because they were sure to use it again in the future.


End file.
